Hitsuzen
by xShokubeni
Summary: Yurei, a Hunter, finds herself in the middle of an age-old fight when her fate is entwined with the rival guild Hitsuzen General named Tadeyo, and when her derranged brother takes control of the Hunters, matters are only made worse.
1. Passing and Greeting

**PROLOGUE**

"I don't like that idea very much father," Yurei whispered. Her eyes spilled worry.

"I have no choice, my daughter," her father choked sickly.

Yes, it was finally happening. Karogen Rihdan lay brittlely in bed, Yurei close at his side. She shifted nervously at his side as he let out a long sickly cough and sunk back into his pillow.

Karogen Ridhan lay dying.

"Father," Yurei spoke through her teeth softly, "Does it have to be him? He's young; inexperienced. Surely you realize-"

"Hush now Yureia," he rasped. "You know the tradition. Domeki was destined for this."

Destined, the word rung in Yurei's ear. Destiny was such a fickle thing, such a vile thought in her head. No choices, no other way... it seemed like such a nuisance. Where is the freedom?

Yurei hated that she was royalty. She hated the traditions, she hated the dress code, she hated being called a princess. But that wasn't her choice, either. She was simply born into it. As much as she yearned to run about in peasant clothes - without fear of tearing such delicate materials such as ones found on her court uniform - through the tall grass, and climb through trees, and be a free soul for once, she could not. And that was her greatest sadness.

Bound by duty, Yurei was one of the princesses of Masteria, princess of the Hunters.

Karogen wheezed heavily and made an odd throaty noise that made Yurei shift in her position. "Listen child," he said hoarsely. "When I am gone, you must stay by your brother's side. Guide him; you are older, much more experienced. But..."

"But tradition is as tradition does," Yurei said almost lifelessly. She stared at her father's old face. "I know."

Yurei strode from her father's room, holding the bottom of her dress higher as she glided steadily, the already fraying edges billowing at her feet.

She closed her eyes as the priest rang the church bells; those bells that were rung for her mother's funeral, and for all the previous passings of the monarch.

She was borderline insane by the time she reached the bordering tree of Hunter territory. Her satin gown was torn at it's seams, and her face was drenched in grief. Without thinking, or even caring, she tore at the bottom half of her dress viciously, grunting and growling as she did so. Her once beautiful court dress now looked as if lions attacked it. Her silk leggings and glistening shoes, now exposed, mocked her.

Her face burned hot with sudden anger, and she yanked off her restraining leggings and shoes and threw them into the Masteria River, screaming as they disappeared into the water with a splash. Her skin glistened with sweat in the sunset light. Huffing and panting, she climbed halfway up the tree, hugged her legs, and screamed for what seemed like hours.

"Angry, aren't we," a voice said mockingly.

Startled, Yurei struggled to keep her balance on the tree. She saw a young man, probably around her age, looking up at her with amused curiosity. His brown bangs fell in front of his very brown eyes. He wore black slacks and a dirty-white tank top. He was barefooted as well. His tank top had Japanese kanji print on the strap of his left shoulder: 必然. Hitsuzen. Regaining composure, she spoke softly. "What difference does it make to you, Hitsuzen..."

"Oh, all the difference I assure you," he said pacing around the tree. She eyed him suspiciously. "I mean, what would my military Lieutenant think when I tell him that Hunter's princess has gone mad?"

Within that instant, Yurei sprung to her feet on the ground right in front of him, facing him nose-to-nose.

"And what would you know of what I am," she growled angrily.

His hands flew up defensively, warding her off. This strategy didn't work.

"Easy there, princess. I meant no harm-"

"Then get out of my face! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

The man stared thoughtfully at Yurei. "Not very lady-like today, are we? Something's up."

Yurei spun furiously and slumped back against the tree. She didn't like being near this guy, but in no way was she ready to go back home.

There was a long moment of silence between the two.

"So, wanna talk about it," he asked consolingly.

"No," Yurei hissed back.

"Alright alright," he said defensively. He plopped down by the tree, on the opposite side of Yurei. She held her face in her palms, restraining her tears.

"By the way," the man said politely, "I'm Tadeyo Syzacdel. Histuzen, as you know. And you, as everyone knows, are Yureia Rihdan."

"Smart boy," Yurei jaunted.

"Hah," Tadeyo mused, ignoring her insult. "Only as much as people let me in on."

The sun sunk lower and lower into the sky, slowly hiding itself behind the Masteria Mountains. Tadeyo got up and walked to Yurei to sit by her.

Unable to comprehend his gesture of sitting by her, Yurei looked at him in shock.

"What?" he said offended.

"Why would you sit by me," she said in awe. "Never in my life would I have thought that a Hitsuzen would willingly be seated by a Hunter, and one of royalty no less."

"Ah," Tadeyo said calmly, "I'm not the type of Hitsuzen to judge your… um… society based on name."

Yurei was stunned. "Really, now?"

"Yes," he said intelligently. "Take for instance yourself. Most Hitsuzens think you're… well, let's just say that because you're both royalty and very attractive – I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable – they believe you'e been with many men."

"So they think I'm a slut," she said blandly. "How… nice," she said crinkling her nose.

Tadeyo laughed at her face, and continued. "No, I think they're completely wrong. Any girl of any class that can tear up a gold-embroidered satin dress can't possibly be that easy."

Yurei smiled to herself. "Yeah…"

Silence fell upon both of them again. Yurei hung her head, thoughts of her father's passing filling her distracted mind again. Then she felt a light nudge on her shoulder. She lifted her face to see Tadeyo's smiling face – she wondered when his face had been so beautiful, since she hadn't noticed earlier – and unconsciously, she leaned on his shoulder to cry.

"It's okay," Tadeyo said optimistically. "You'll be fine, little Yurei."

_To be continued._

Authors Note: Hey guys, Shoku here. So this is my first story, give me a little break here. I'm still learning how to use this site and whatnot. The story, has previous readers know, has a lot more. But I've decided I'm not going to add it until I've gotten the prologue done with. It gets better, I swear! Constructed criticism is more than welcome, and remember that name-calling is the lowest form of argument.


	2. Domeki

A silvery ray of light squeezed through the curtains in one of the many rooms of the Masteria palace. This room was decorated beautifully and, like all others, bloomed gold and royal red. A young man lay in bed, the covers pulled over his face.

One of the palace servants, who looked not a year older than nine, pushed through the young man's dormitory doors quietly and slugged to his bedside, bowing his head. "Prince Domeki," the servant said respectfully.

The young man grumbled. "What is it," he groaned. What could father want from him at this time of day?

"The late monarch King Karogen Rihdan, your father, has passed," the servant boy said solemnly.

Domeki bolted upright, eyes widened. He turned his head slowly to the servant boy with difficulty. "When was this," he gulped.

"Early sunrise," the servant boy replied.

Domeki faced the mirror across the room. He saw his face – shocked, bewildered, excited. "Then why were the bells not rung?"

"Sire," the boy said with a strange emphasis, "The bells were rung." He peered up at Prince Domeki's face with curiosity.

"I… I did not hear them ring…" Domeki's eyes welled up with tears, full of sorrow and intrigue. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and looked at the servant boy's curious face. "Leave me," he ordered, and at once the boy had fled the room. Domeki stared at his hands. "Father… passed…" he whispered. The thoughts of his father's body, which lay lifeless in a casket, sent a wave of grief throughout his body. At the age of ten, he had lost his precious mother. Now, only four years later, God has punished him by taking his father away. What a cruel world, he thought in self-pity. What a bitter end, what a demeaning punishment!

Then his mind lit up with another thought. With his father's passing, that made him the next in line for the throne. Although Yurei is older, the first in line to the throne is always the first-born son. Not the daughter, the son. Domeki was now king. Everything in the Masteria province – all of it belonged to him; the homes, the peasants, the money (O, how he loved the money!), the mountains… everything. Domeki's eyes streamed tears, not knowing if they were tears of pain or euphoria. For a brief moment, Domeki was ecstatic that his father was dead.


End file.
